The present invention relates to the field of packaging, specifically the packaging of beverages and compact discs.
In the sale of consumer products, it is often desirable to design packaging that will promote the sale of multiple items simultaneously. Often the primary consumer product is packaged with a promotional consumer product in order to promote the sale of the primary product. Presently, there is no packaging that permits facile sale of the combination of a primary consumer product, like a beverage, with a promotional consumer product, like a compact disc.
The present invention provides the combination of a beverage container and a case for storing a compact disc with the compact disc case being affixed to the beverage container. The present invention also provides multiple mechanisms for accessing the compact disc stored in the case.